


I Never Knew Achilles

by ScarTissue



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Angst, Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Stream of Consciousness, he just kills me ok, how he thinks he'll die, this what R thinks will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTissue/pseuds/ScarTissue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Apollo all over again, slaying Patroclus to protect Paris</p>
<p>            (My love for you was always going to kill me).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Knew Achilles

You always said that wine poisoned my ideals  
But perhaps it was only you on whom I have been drunk.

 

You are Apollo all over again, slaying Patroclus to protect Paris

(My love for you was always going to kill me).

 

 

 

I will fall like Troy and no one will mourn.

 

But I will see you in the sunlight, reeking in all your sickening glory

And my stomach and chest will tighten around the bullets I took for you, the report ever sounding

 

Our eyes will not meet 

 

And I will not weep either.


End file.
